Nashi and igneel
by FairyTailForever2018
Summary: After a night of alcohol and celebration, Lucy Heartfilia woke up naked on a fine Sunday morning with none other than Natsu Dragneel sleeping right next to her and who is also naked. Due to shook and disbelief, she ignores Natsu until she found out she was pregnant with twins thanks to Wendy's sky magic. Heartbroken from the news, Lucy leaves the guild along with Wendy


In the city of Magnolia, the harvest festival was finished with a bang. Literally, Natsu and Gray fought like it was deja vu, Elfman was storming the guild hall saying "Manly", Gajeel wouldn't stop singing, Erza ate most of the deserts, and Cana made everyone drink booze all night long.

A few hours later, nearly everyone was drunk including Wendy. Lucy and Natsu went back to Natsu's house and um...umm...K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

The next morning, Lucy woke up feeling a slight chill. She looks down to see her naked chest against another. Her eyes wandered till her eyes met familiar pink hair and a drooling mouth. Her cheeks turned a shade of crimson red as her figure slowly slides off his bed.

"I slept with Natsu," She thought to herself when she noticed his bare chest. She looked around and saw her clothes on the floor. She quickly puts them on and limps to the door. Her waist hurt like hell and her legs felt like jelly. After closing the door, Lucy limps back to her apartment.

At her apartment, Lucy's body sank into the warm water letting it relax her she could do was cry, Natsu took her virginity while she was intoxicated and maybe she did the same to him. Lucy cried out more tears at the very thought of their friendship being ruined.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu,"

A few weeks after the incident, Lucy has been ignoring the fire dragon slayer cause of embarrassment and fear. Every time Natsu went to say hi she would walk out of the guild with a job request in her hand. Then when she comes back, she would be covered in bruises from head to toe but luckily she had Wendy to heal her. Every day was the same and Natsu felt lonely.

Wendy was at Lucy's house when she notices the blonde stuffing ice-cream in her mouth. Wendy recalled that Lucy was having cravings for the past three days but did nothing. The bluenette sits next to the blonde and asks, " Lucy have you been throwing up lately?"

Lucy puts the spoon down and looks down at the little girl, "Now that you mention it, I have been throwing up but I was never sick,"

Wendy's eyes widen but stands up firm. She takes the ice-cream and puts it on the bedside coffee table then ask, "Can you lay down on your back for me, please?"

"Um, ok sure," Lucy replied before lying down on her back. Wendy pulls her shirt up revealing her bare stomach. As her hand began to glow, the bluenette lets out a gasp and stops, "Congratulations Lucy, you're pregnant with twins,"

Lucy looks at her with a blank expression then, "WHAT!"

"No no no I can't be pregnant, I'm only eighteen and I'm still too young," (A/N: Not true Luce, your mother gave birth to you when she was nineteen) Lucy paced back and forth with sweat pouring down her forehead. Wendy watched but a question roamed her mind.

"Who's the father?" She asked making Lucy stop in her tracks. Lucy's hair covered her eyes and her lips began to tremble.

"It's Natsu," Lucy confessed as tears began to fall

"And you guys didn't use a condom," Wendy said

"Of course not, we were drunk and how do know about that sort of thing?" Lucy asked holding her hips

"Cana,"

...

"Wait! you're leaving the guild?" Makarov yelled luckily, the whole guild didn't hear him. Lucy shushed him and corrected him, "I'm only gonna be gone for a few years,"

"But-" Lucy cut him off by hugging by the shoulders.

"I'm grateful for all the things you've done for me but there is one thing I want you to do..." She pauses before sighing, " For the sake of my children, I don't want you to tell Natsu but These letters are for everyone including Natsu,"

Makarov nods and grabs the sack from lucy. Lucy waves goodbye and leaves the office.

At the train station, Lucy was holding her train ticket when she noticed a girl with blue hair running towards her with a suitcase, "Wendy?"

The young bluenette stops before taking a few short breaths, "I'm...coming...with you,"

Lucy shakes her head," No Wendy, I can't let you do that to the guild and Carla,"

"But if you're doing that to the guild then so am I!" Wendy protested folding her arms over her chest.

"It's still a no, Wendy," Lucy denied

"Well, too bad I told the master I was going with you and I'm the only one who can help raise the babies when their sick so I'm coming with you and I am NOT taking no for an answer," Wendy snarled causing everyone to look at her but she didn't care, "Please Lucy-san,"

Lucy zoned out for a minute before she answered, "Okay fine,"

"YAY!"

 _Sorry for the mistakes;)_


End file.
